Spore The Next Level²: Bloodlust
Spore The Next Level²: Bloodlust is a STNL² special made by williezk. It depicts the fall of the Gavalantari and the rise of their replacements, the T'Rons. Plot Part 1: The Nightmare Begins After a distress signal interrupted General Ree's wedding, Jercy and the crew of the Titan went to the planet Sotis to investigate. They discovered that the planet had been destroyed by an unknown party, and two jump signatures leaving the system. The signatures were traced to the second planet in the Gorgax system, where an unusually large Rando'Moss'Iti inserted a gratuitous Starbase Orion reference by having the crew battle Dark Matter. They then were able to explore the planet at will. Part 2: Breadcrumbs Arrving at the planet, they discovered Holly Short's ship had crashed on the planet, and she had been killed in the crash (and would stay dead because she couldn't be cloned). Investigating further, they discovered a redesigned T'Ron cruiser, and its captain, Nuaf Daneyef revealed he downed her ship for the good of the T'Ron Empire, but refused to reveal his motives. Fortunately, Zeela's sociopathic sister Tressha offered to torture him. Part 3: There Are Four Lights! After Tressha finished tortuting poor Nuaf, he revealed they'd been planning an attack on the Gavalantari after recieving word of a new Stratagem. However, logs from the downed GCS Vengeance revealed the attack was unprovoked. Unable to know what was going on, Jercy decided to seek help from Section 13. Part 4: Extreme Measures After arriving at Section 13's HQ on Gantroff, Sluther Loan revealed the T'Rons had launched a mass attack on the Gavalantari and driven them to extinction. To get further data, however, Jercy and Khrelan were sent to infiltrate T'Rizka and find out what was going on; although Khrelan only really accepted because she got to be the player character for a while. Part 5: Dawn of the T'Ron After arriving on T'Rizka, Jercy and Khrelan listened to a speech by the T'Ron's new leader, Hulluc Ejam. He explained how the Rando'Moss'Itis had been driven off the planet, and how the T'Rons had began a new policy of conquest. To lead this conquest, the T'Ron Mammoth, an enormous battleship, was launched. Conveniently, Khrelan discovered she and Jercy were cleared to get on it. Part 6: Saboteurs On the T'Ron Mammoth, Jercy and Khrelan discovered the ship's main weakness was its reactor, which could destroy the ship if it went supercritcal. Unfortunately, it was heavily defended, but a Rando'Moss'Iti named Herbert offered to create a diversion if Jercy freed him and his fellow prisoners. They did so, and Herbert remained true to his word and allowed Jercy and Khrelan to sabotage the ship. They barely made it out in an escape pod, but it was unfortunately locked on a course to the worst planet in the cosmos: Yrtness Renignee ß! Epilogue: Casus Belli Several days later, after fending off some female Nemletnegs, the Titan crew finally arrived to rescue Jercy. Unfortunately, they also had plenty of bad news: the T'Rons and Kleekoonanonis had gone to war, and Brakon had died in an attack on Manex. Enraged at the very prospect of being near an Entropy Pod, Herbert teleported Izara away to parts unknown and joined the crew. Arc Significance *Holly Short is killed for good, and the Gavalantari are almost extinct. *Starbase Orion references are made for the first time. *Tressha's behavior is revealed to be partially due to her being born as a sociopath with biploar disorder. * T'Rons other than Xhoth are shown for the first time since the first the original STNL. * Khrelan uses her shapeshifting skills for disguise for the first time. * Khrelan is the player character for the first time. * Jercy loses one of his hands, and has it replaced with a weapon. * Jercy develops an intense hatred of female Nemletnegs following his ordeal on Yrtness Renignee ß. * The T'Rons become STNL²'s new main villains following the demise of the Gavalantari Trivia *The special was made at eme12's request, who wanted the Gavalantari to be killed and the T'Ron to take their place as STNL²'s main villains. **However, eme12 actually did not care if the Gavalantari survived as long as Holly Short died, but williezk disliked the Gavalantari and used the opportunity to kill them off. *The title of the special is derived from a conversation between eme12 and williezk, in which williezk jokingly asked why the T'Rons had a sudden bloodlust. Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Spore The Next Level Specials Category:Spore The Next Level²